Daliašuo
Daliašuo '''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:IPA/Lithuanian ˌdälʲɪɐ'ʃuə, officially the '''United States of Daliašuo, is a country in Antarctica. It was a Lithuanian colony until 1592. Its capital is Chas, and the largest city is Riškus. Other important cities include Alisa and Dalia. The official language is Lithuanian, one of two major Baltic languages along with Latvian. It is the largest Lithuanian-speaking nation. Daliašuo has 95 million people. Daliašuo is known for being very nice to their indigenous people. S'at are the most common indigenous group. S'at take up about 1.3% of the white people in Daliašuo, making the number 540,000. The S'at speak their own language called S'at Creole. It is recognized as a national language and is often taught in schools starting at grade 6. Flag The red stands for the blood of the people who fought for their country. The light blue represents the ice and snow, and the purple stands for the penguins. The flag was introduced in January 1885 and officially adopted July 19, 1887. Trivia * It uses the type L plug outlet. * The national animal is the penguin * The national sport is ice hockey * The anthem “Daliašuo, ir Akmuo” is the only rap song to be a national anthem. Allies * Canada * United States * Lithuania * United Kingdom * Israel * India * Brazil * Greenland (nation in this universe) States There are 10 states of Daliašuo: Dzidesimtas (red), Rylabas (orange), Gitanas (yellow), Latvkinija (dark green), Šimonytė (dark purple), Puteikis (light purple), Jonas (blue), Rolandas (light green), Grynlandas (turquoise), Meksamerika (blue-grey). The capital Chas is in Gitanas, and the largest city Riškus is in Rylabas. Coat of Arms The blue sheild represents the freedom. The whales and the white peinguin represent the wild life, and the red, green and red represents it was a Lithuanian colony. Largest Cities # Riškus, Rylabas (2,997,246) # Alisa, Rylabas (1,101,234) # Chas, Gitanas (872,924) # Dalia, Meksamerika (535,235) # Latvkinija, Latvkinija (302,254) # Jamesonas, Rylabas (134,245) # Rūta, Grynlandas (102,001) History 1500s-1600s 1580: Declaration of Independence - Republic of Daliašuo 1592: Constitution 1593: International Recognition 1599: Gets divided into states 1615: Renamed United States of Daliašuo 1638: Buys Taiwan 1700s 1710: Buys U.S. Antarctic Territory (Current state of Dzidesimtas) 1725: Russia buys Taiwan from Daliašuo 1751: Penguin becomes national animal 1769: Current coat of arms adopted 1790: Anthem "Daliašuo ir Akmuo" adopted 1800s 1811: United States invades Daliašuo and takes it as U.S. Territory 1812: Daliašuo gains independence from the United States and cancels many trade agreements with the U.S. 1819: Daliašuo and United States start up trade again 1822: Buys Dominican antarctic territory (current states of Jonas and Rolandas) 1830: Currency switches from Lithuanian litas to Daliašiai pound 1856: '''Buys Greenland '''1890-1902: Dalia-Argentina War - Argentina wanted all of Daliašuo's islands. They started a war and Argentina didn't get the islands 1900s-2000s World War I: neutral World War II: '''neutral '''1971: first moon landing outside the US '''2000: '''Greenland independence referendum - Yes = 67.2%/No = 32.8 Greenland becomes independent country. '''2017: '''Is no longer a neutral country '''2019: '''With the launch of Ledo šalis. TV became a very poplar thing. Art Daliašuo is known for pop art. Pop art has been popular since the early 20th century, and many people use it to see how things changed. Sports The most popular (and national) sport is Ice Hockey. They often compete with Canada in the Dalia-Canadian Hockey Wars. Two Canadian teams compete. Then two Daliašiai teams compete. The two winning teams play a game and the winning team decides which team from the other country they compete with. Then, the winner of that wins the Hockey wars. TV The most popular TV station is Ledo šalis. Ledo šalis. has mostly comedy shows. The second most popular is Live-Action-Cartoons (thanks FunnyHappy). It has its own Sesame Street co-production called Sezamo Miestas (en: Sesame City) airing on Ledo šalis. It features old characters like Elmo, Cookie Monster, and Grover, and three new Muppets: Alisa (a seven food tall parrot), Zigimantas (a short red monster with a tall head), and Emilija (lime green monster). Currency The currency of Daliašuo is the Daliašiai Pound. The Daliašiai Pound was introduced August 31, 1830. Category:Antarctica Category:Daliašuo Category:TheYouInYouTube Category:Countries Category:Country